i don't run, i disappear
by ines1808
Summary: this takes place after season 3 episode 15 when klaus and hayley dissapear from new orleans. this is my first story and first fic so please review and helpful criticisms are welcome, please.
1. Chapter 1

My story takes place after klaus, hayley and hope leave new orleans(btw sorry if my english fails i'm portuguese and in the 10 grade so, sorry. And please coment.)

hayley's POV

we've been driving for 12 hours now, and hope is still fast asleep. klaus is still driving, he says we should be getting to orlando in a couple of hours. Yes, that is where we decided to go because we thought the low crime rate would be good for hope.

i´m starting to see that klaus is getting edgy and nervous, so i decided to ask him what's wrong.

"klaus you've been jumpy for two hours now, what is wrong?"

klaus said "it's nothing, i just forgot to pack a couple of blood bags before we left."

"klaus, can you pull over?" I asked

klaus said "sure love, but, why?"

"here, you need this, i drank a couple of blood bags before we left." I said as I bit into my wrist.

"love, there's no need to..." he said as i shoved my wrist into his mouth

klaus started drinking, but quickly stopped before he took to much from me.

"thank you little wolf" klaus said

"your welcome" i said

we soon arrived at the big house klaus had compelled himself for us to stay in while we are here. It was smaller then the coumpound, but it had 4 rooms ,3 big bathrooms and a huge living and dining room.

I took hope and klaus took all our stuff up to the rooms ,the nursery being next to my room ,and klaus's room being across from mine.

After we seetled hope in her crib i went to bed and started thinking of all the things i had lost, and started to feel sad and lonely. While i sobbed onto my pillow i could hear klaus aproching, and gently entering my room.

"little wolf, what's wrong?" he asked me

"nothing i just, feel like i lost everything these past couple of months" i said

"yeh, i know the feeling but take it from someone who has lived for over a 1000 years, it does get better." he said

he turned to leave but before he could i grabbed is hand and asked him with a shaky voice"can you stay with me"

"sure love" he said as he got under the covers with me

i had my head on his chest and my hands on his stomach, while he had a hand drapped across my waist and the other grasping my hand.

Soon we had drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me a while to update the next chapter i just had a week full of tests, well four days but still.

Hayley's POV:

The next morning

As my eyes flutter open, i notice that klaus is still asleep by my side, so i gently prye myself from his grasp and go get hope from her crib. I went downstairs with hope to make breakfast , scrambled eggs for us and milk for hope, even though we don't need food to survive.

We do need blood and that is something that we still don't have so this afternoon, klaus is going to the hospital to compel himself some bloodbags, but before we need to go shopping because the only thing we brought for hope was bottles of milk, her baby carrier and some clothes, plus we need to buy more clothes for me and klaus.

Suddenly, i hear klaus coming down

"morning little wolf"-he said

"morning klaus"- i responded

he walked up to hope, and kissed on the cheek as hope giggled

"klaus we have to go to the mall to buy some stuff for hope, myself, and you."-i said

"ok, then lets go"- klaus said

we finally arrived after almost 20 minutes of driving and ,went into a baby store, bought a stroller, a playpen, some clothes and toys and a crib. Then we went in to some stores and bought myself a few dresses and casual wear and klaus bought hymself some shirts and new jeans.

While we where at the mall, i could see that klaus was nervous again so he must be hungry. So i compelled a woman in the bathroom to come by our adress in an hour.

An hour later

klaus was watching tv with hope in his lap and there was a knock on the door, i knew it was the woman i compelled. So i called klaus and he dropped hope in her playpen and came down.

"klaus i got you something"- i said in a cheery voice

"what is this little wolf"-he asked

"i saw you where hungry so a compelled a woman"- i said

"come little wolf, you need to feed to"-he said

klaus feed on the woman's neck, while i bit into her wrist, and drank carefully so she doesn't die.

After we drank klaus compelled her and we went inside to feed hope.

After lunch, klaus went to the hospital and brought hope a suitcase full of bloodbags to put into the freezer.

It was about 11pm, hope was asleep and me and klaus were going to bed.

After about an hour i still couldn't sleep and then suddenly i hear a noise coming from klaus room so i went and checked it out.

When i openned the door, i saw klaus trashing in his sleep , and realised he was having a nightmare.

I went up to him and shook him to try and wake im up, and then he jerked up sweating and out of breath.

"klaus are you ok, what happend"- i asked touching his cheek

"nothing, little wolf, i'm fine"-he said

"no, you are not fine, i'm staying here tonight"-i said

"thank you hayley"-he said as he wrapped his hands around my waist and i put my head on his chest rubbing his stomach.

In less than 2 minutes he fell asleep and i soon followed.


End file.
